This invention relates to mounting assemblies for outboard motors, and more particularly to mounting assemblies for intermediate size motors, generally in the 35 through 75 HP range.
With motors of this size, it is necessary to provide attachment to the boat which is firm and will not loosen during operation, but it is desirable to allow installation and removal without tools.
Outboard motors have historically been attached to a boat with hand operated clamp screws. As motors became more powerful, various means of bolting the engine to the transom came into use.
Known systems that do not require tools for installation and removal do not provide the desired firm attachment. The common weakness has been for the motor to gradually work its way upward during high speed operation, until the clamp screws clear the transom and the motor is lost. A transom plate with a retaining lip has been used, but it becomes ineffective when the clamp screws loosen from vibration.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose mounting assemblies for outboard motors.
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issued ______________________________________ Hale 4,052,952 October 11, 1977 Kemp 3,943,877 March 16, 1976 Keikhaefer 3,598,348 August 10, 1971 Donaldson 3,106,375 October 8, 1963 Corbin 3,025,028 March 13, 1962 Woolbright 3,003,725 October 10, 1961 Sanderson 2,858,690 November 4, 1958 Homan 2,798,369 July 9, 1957 Strollis 2,785,563 March 19, 1957 McMullan 2,704,933 March 29, 1955 Mabee 2,592,925 April 15, 1952 Carpenter 2,537,651 January 9, 1951 Baldwin 2,527,904 October 31, 1950 Schleisner 2,379,256 June 26, 1945 ______________________________________